geofsfandomcom-20200214-history
GeoFS Wiki:BanhammerDiscussion
Where admins discuss banning people for various things. Doghouse: EntAir214Flt EntAir214Flt * This user has made at least 50 inflammatory comments, many of which could be deemed as harassing. Evidence I gathered recently indicates he may be yet another Privat clone, but if not he is nevertheless toxic for the wiki. I suggest a permanent block with no chance to appeal. - Armageddon ** We often gave a second chance with other users, so I'd give him a 2nd chance with warning. - LAC *** Ok. - Armageddon ** I think he's fine...what's going on? -Tundra *** Look at his latest comments on Battle of New Delhi and his talk page. - Armageddon Archived Discussions AirTrinityAirways * This person has consistently made irrelevant posts, locked up airspace with unreasonable intention and is being ridiculous. Give him a warning.... and see if he does anything else. - Falcon 1529 and LAC ** Now that he has announced his intention to leave it is no longer necessary. - Armageddon Boomtish214 * This user has repeatedly engaged in "FRP" activities in GeoFS and has recently posted extremely inflammatory contents. I suggest putting him on a six month block. - ArmageddonAviation ** Apart the Toulouse event, I didn't see other FRP activities by him. As Redlink said I am for warn him, because if we block him without warnings we risk to have him as an enemy, but if he'll continue we'll block him. - LAC ** This is Outragegouseses. Seeing his Post, Threating to Attacc USA, Which I live and Take very Seriously, Give Him 3 more chances, Then Drop da Hammer. Also, Arma, Can You Promote me From LT To Maj. In The USAF?- Xlerate ** I am doing in the next days a diplomatic operation on a separate discord server between him and 2 guys that let him make all we know. So it's better don't block him until the end of this operation. - LAC *** Ok. I will have to block him on the wiki until he stops spreading hate. I'm tired of deleting everything. - ArmageddonAviation ** I agree, block. ** I agree with the block. --Redlinnk (talk) 23:43, September 13, 2019 (UTC) Collin36 * This user has repeatedly been warned to desist from arguing on the wiki and has been blocked for one week. He has not apologized to anyone nor has he expressed an intent to stop. - [[User:ArmageddonAviation|'ArmageddonAviation']] ** Will consider. -Tundra The Last Fall * This user has created an inflammatory page that incited argument. Should he be banned? - ArmageddonAviation ** What was the inflammatory page? -Tundra *** Very likely. He is comprised of multiple ex-RCAF pilots whose total goal is to kill the RCAF off. Famous pilots include T2 (Hammond). - [[User:Central Eastern|'Tundra']] **** Can this be confirmed? - ArmageddonAviation ***** Unfortunately, yes. -Tundra ATC HKIA * Falcon 1529 has put forward a resolution to ban ATC HKIA apparently for racism (and inappropriate political statements). - ArmageddonAviation ** Racism and inappropriate political discussion does not have a place on this wiki. However, this is the first time he has done this, so maybe we should leave a warning. Your decision. Screenshot is shown on the left. - [[User:Falcon 1529.gif|'Falcon 1529.gif']] *** Ok. I will give him one warning. I used both google translate and Yandex and they both basically said the same thing you said it stood for. - [[User:ArmageddonAviation|'ArmageddonAviation']] ComradeGranola * ComradeGranola is removing content from many pages and is currently on a block to prevent further damage. - [[User:ArmageddonAviation|'ArmageddonAviation']] ** ComradeGranola has been confirmed to be MrGranola and has been unblocked. It was a major misunderstanding. - [[User:ArmageddonAviation|'ArmageddonAviation']] Category:Background